Antariksha dalam Sabda
by Nama Saya Putri
Summary: Di ruang sesempit ini, bahkan sepasang saudara pun masih punya kesempatan untuk bergulat. Apa jadinya? 1/?


_Alkisah, hiduplah seorang anak laki-laki dan seorang anak perempuan. Mereka bersaudara kembar. Anak lelaki bernama Jantur dan anak perempuan bernama Menur. Walaupun mereka bersaudara kembar, kepribadian mereka saling bertolak-belakang. Jantur pemalas dan cepat marah, sedangkan Menur sabar dan telaten. Kisah ini berakhir dengan keterpurukan Jantur, si pemuda malas, yang akhirnya bertemu dengan Menur dan kedua orang tuanya yang telah menuai sukses. Mereka pun kembali hidup bersama dan Jantur bertekad, ia akan menjadi seorang pemuda yang baik._

_Mungkin sang empunya cerita tidak tahu, bahwa kisahnya akan terjadi satu milenium berikutnya. Seorang anak laki-laki dan seorang anak perempuan bersaudara kembar. Akan tetapi, masalah mereka lebih rumit dari sekadar permasalahan antara Jantur dan Menur dalam cerita. Ada realitas yang menggenggam mereka berdua; dan kisah mereka kembali diceritakan–dimulai dari sini._

* * *

Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto. **Tidak ada unsur mengambil keuntungan dari segi apapun melalui diterbitkannya cerita ini.

_Warning: bahasa kasar, adegan tak senonoh, AU, kacau-balau. Saya sudah peringatkan anda._

_**A/N**_: Selama satu atau dua tahun tak beroperasi, senang rasanya bisa menulis fanfiksi kembali. Saya butuh dukungan kalian; selain karena ada beberapa cerita yang belum (bisa) saya rampungkan, entah karena ide yang mandek, sekolah yang semakin sibuk, atau karena saya yang malas, tolong dukung saya dengan memberikan saran dan/atau konkrit. Terima kasih :)

* * *

**1.**

"Ibu," seorang anak perempuan dengan tangan mungilnya memegang boneka beruang besar, masuk ke dalam kamar remang itu. Seorang wanita paruh baya yang tengah duduk di atas kursi kerjanya menoleh, dan melemparkan senyumnya sedangkan kacamata yang mengukung wajahnya dibiarkan di tengah tulang hidung. "Aku takut," kata anak itu dengan mata yang sayu.

Wanita itu mengisyaratkan kepada anaknya untuk duduk di pangkuannya. Dengan kaki mungilnya ia naik ke atas paha ibunya dan kedua tangan mungilnya memeluk erat tubuh boneka beruangnya. Wanita itu mengelus kepala anak perempuannya, mengecup puncak kepalanya dan memeluknya, erat. "Kali ini apa?" tanyanya lembut. Tak ada jawaban. Anak perempuan itu malah menjatuhkan bonekanya ke bawah sementara ia memutar badannya dan memeluk tubuh ibunya. Tangan mungil yang rapuh itu mencoba menguatkan pelukannya. Air matapun jatuh dari pelupuknya.

"Aku takut," katanya sekali lagi.

.

Ketika seorang Yamanaka Ino berjalan, saat itu juga puluhan pasang mata meliriknya. Tatapan mata iri, terpesona, nafsu serta tatapan tak sengaja melihatnya yang hanya memakai rok sekolah selutut dan seragam sekolah yang agak ketat dengan tubuh semampai. Wajahnya disentuhi kuas oriental yang diturunkan oleh ayahnya dan kulit sawo matang milik keluarga ibunya. Rambut panjang berwarna putih tulang menambah keindahan salah satu ciptaan Tuhan tersebut. Ia seperti pelancong dari negara barat yang kesasar.

Ino, seperti itu ia biasa dipanggil, mengedarkan pandangan ke sekelilingnya dengan tatapan beringas. Tatapan-tatapan tadi tiba-tiba menghilang dan melihat ke arah lain. Ino semakin mempercepat langkahnya dengan tetap memandang mereka dengan buas. Ino tak suka ditatap seperti itu. Ia tak suka jadi pusat perhatian. Diliriknya jam tangan di pergelangan sambil menggerutu, _Ayo! Cepatlah sampai!_

.

Lelaki itu menoleh dan mendapati tubuh telanjang seorang wanita di tempat tidur. Wanita itu baru disetubuhinya tadi malam. Sekarang sudah pukul tujuh pagi dan wanita itu belum bangun dari tidurnya yang lelah. Lelaki itu mengambil sebatang rokok dan membiarkan tubuhnya tetap telanjang ketika ia duduk di atas kursi rotan di sudut kamar. Asap rokoknya mengebul dari celah bibirnya sementara matanya menatap ke arah wanita di atas tempat tidur. Tangannya yang bebas menyapu rambut merahnya dan membiarkannya berantakan. Rokok itu kembali diisap dan ia lempar ke dalam tong sampah. Ia berdiri dari kursi rotan tempat ia duduk dan membungkuk mengambil kaus dan celananya. Dipakainya secara asal pakaiannya dan ketika hendak berjalan keluar, ia mengambil sesuatu dari dalam kantung celananya. Beberapa lembar uang dengan nominal seratus di atasnya dibuang begitu saja di atas tubuh wanita itu.

Dalam diam, pintupun ditutup rapat.

.

Ino mengusap peluhnya. Panas api membuat dapur kecil itu menjadi ikut panas, dan angin tidak ada gunanya saat ini. Tangannya memotong kentang yang telah direbusnya tadi dengan cepat dan tangan lain bergerak mengambil bahan lain untuk dipotong. Tepat saat itu pintu rumah terbuka dan kembali ditutup dengan kasar disertai langkah kaki.

"Sudah pulang?" kata Ino tanpa menoleh sedikitpun. Seorang lelaki muncul di balik pintu. "Kau masak apa?" Ino menjawab sekadarnya. "Sup."

Lelaki itu menarik kursi makan dan duduk di sana. "Aku lapar."

"Sebentar lagi," Ino memasukkan kentang ke dalam panci berisi kaldu. Diputarnya kenop kompor agar api tidak membara terlalu besar. Ino berjalan ke arah tempat cuci piring dan mencuci beberapa peralatan masak.

"Berapa lama lagi?" tanya lelaki tersebut dengan jari diketuk-ketuk di atas meja kayu, tanda ia tak sabar. Ino hafal gaya laki-laki itu. Segera ia berbalik dan meninggikan suaranya. "Sebentar lagi! Kau tak dengar?"

"Aku hanya bertanya."

Ino menggeram dan membalikkan badannya untuk kembali mencuci. Suasana di dapur kecil itu kembali hening. Hanya suara didih air yang terdengar memecah di dalam panci. Ino menaruh piring terakhir yang telah ia bilas dan kembali berjalan ke arah masakannya. Terlihat kentang itu telah matang. Ia memutar kenop kompor untuk mematikan apinya lalu mengangkat panci tersebut ke tengah meja. "Sudah selesai," ucapnya tanpa ekspresi apapun.

"Di mana nasiku?"

"Ambil sana," kata Ino sembari berjalan keluar dari dapur. "Di mana nasiku?!" Suara lelaki itu meninggi. Ino tetap berpaling, tak memedulikannya. "Di mana nasiku?!" Sekali lagi, suara itu menggema tak ditepiskan oleh dinding dingin Ino.

Pintupun berdebam keras disambut kata 'bangsat' dari mulut si lelaki.


End file.
